


I want to see your mark again

by ParalyzedCookies



Series: Shadowhunters have marks [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalyzedCookies/pseuds/ParalyzedCookies
Summary: Magnus just wants to see Alec's mark again, it felt like it had been forever since he had last seen it.





	I want to see your mark again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you are all ready to read 1400 words of trash!

It had been months since the Last time Magnus had seen Alec's mark. He was yearning to see it again. Even though Magnus had already seen Alec's mark and Alec knew Magnus loved it like every other part of his body he was still determined to keep it glamoured, and not just at the institute but also back at the loft. Well; it was still only Magnus's since he hadn't gotten the courage to ask Alec to move in with him, but with how Alecs favourite Jacket was thrown over the back of the sofa and his black combat boots were standing next to Magnus's own boots, magnus would say that Alec had already moved in full time.

Currently Alec was curled up on the couch reading; One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s nest. Alec had made a list of all the mundane classics that he felt that he needed to read and recommendations from Magnus himself. Magnus himself was sulking by the alcohol cart making himself a dry martini. He had been laying on the sofa with Alec only minutes ago, trying to seduce Alec to show him his tail again, but Alec had just huffed and told him to stop.

Magnus was too busy trying to burn a hole in his martini glass that he didn’t hear Alec sit up until the shadowhunter said.

“What did that martini do wrong to you?” Magnus blinked and shook his head before looking up at the glorious shadowhunter and replying.

“Nothing, I was just thinking my dear.” Over the past few months Magnus found that Alec liked terms of endearment, nothing too loving like ‘my love’ but he wouldn’t complain with my dear and even sometimes Alec would let a babe slip when asking Magnus something. Alec shrugged and asked.

“Does it really bother you that much that I don’t have my tail out when in the loft?” Magnus hummed and picked up his martini and sat on the part of the sofa Alec wasn’t currently sitting on with his legs crossed and he looked at Alec and replied.

“You don’t have to show it every time, I understand it’s something you don’t like to show but it feels like you are too uncomfortable in this loft to show your mark, I would just like to see it occasionally, because I love it. I trust you enough to show my mark to you, I want the same trust back Alec.” Alec sighed and ruffled his hair and thought for a second before saying.

“I have never felt so safe and comfortable as I do in this loft with you Magnus, but my mark is still something I am fighting myself against Magnus, I don’t have the confidence just yet to have it on show in the loft. Please give me a little more time and I promise one day I will show it.” After Alec explained this to Magnus, he felt reassured even though he knew this already it was nice to hear it come from Alexander, so Magnus replied.

“Okay, I can wait until you are ready.” Alec smiled and for the rest of the night that stayed cuddled up on the sofa Magnus watching trash tv and Alec reading his book.

The week after the chat was very busy for Magnus, he had so many customers wanting so many different things, a werewolf wanting some hair rejuvenation serum as his fur was thinning and falling out, meetings with other downworlders and so many other things. The week hadn’t been nice to Alec either, there was a spike of demonic activity, so he had been staying at the institute and sleeping there as he had so much to do there.

By the end of the week Magnus was exhausted and he missed his shadowhunter but he had business to attend to in Italy, he had gotten an invitation from the High Warlock of Venice to have a little meet up which Magnus could not say no too as he had not seen the man in give or take 50 years. Since a nasty fallout in which the High Warlock of Venice thought Magnus had stolen his love; Magnus hadn’t, he wasn’t that type of man.

Magnus ended up staying Venice for three days as they both had so much to talk about. So, when he teleported back into his loft, he was ready to strip naked and to sleep for 24 hours but when he got out the other side of the portal all his plans went out the window because in front of him laying on his stomach was Alec. He was reading a book again with his shirt off which wasn’t weird at all, Magnus had grown used to the sight. What was weird was the black tail which was currently swaying softly side to side.

Magnus stood in the door way shocked for a couple of seconds because when he got back, he wasn’t expecting to see his partners beautiful tail, but it was a welcome surprise. Knowing that Alec would have heard Magnus come through the portal but was ignoring him to read his book Magnus walked up too Alec and crouched down next to the shadowhunters face and smiled at him. Alec looked from his book and smiled back at Magnus but did not say anything about his tail. Whilst the silence was nice and calming Magnus had many questions to ask Alec, so he started asking.

“So, my dear what happened in this past week for things to change?” Alec folded the page of the book which he was on and sat up, patting the sofa for Magnus to sit next to him and Magnus did. Alec took a couple of seconds to get his thoughts together before saying.

“Max has been getting bullied at the academy for his mark and I heard him talking to Izzy and Jace about how he wanted to hide his mark like me, and I can’t let Max do that to himself, his mark is so cool and different, who wouldn’t want to have cool fins on their neck? So, I decided to show my mark so Max would know not to hide his and if I can show it to Max, Izzy and Jace then I can show it to you. “Magnus smiled widely and was going to speak when he felt something heavy thump on his lap and when he looked down there was a heavy back tail in his lap and every word that Magnus was going to say left his mind and all he could say was.

“Oh, Alec you still amaze me. Every time I think I know how strong and brave you are. You do something that makes me have to rethink it all, thank you for trusting me my dear.” The tail swished in his lap and Magnus smiled and asked.

“May I touch your tail Alexander?” Alec smiled and replied.

“Of course, feel away.” And Magnus didn’t need any more words of encouragement he started to pet the tail which carried on swishing like it had a mind of its own and Magnus grinned. It was as soft as Magnus remembered. It was as perfect as Magnus remembered.

They sat there Magnus playing with Alec’s tail and Alec reading what felt like forever, but the tiredness Magnus had been feeling earlier hit him again and he needed to go to sleep and Alec followed.

Magnus was expecting for Alec to glamour his tail when he went into the bathroom so, Magnus got himself comfortable in bed and was nearly asleep when Alec came back out of the bathroom. He felt Alec slide in his side of the bed and wrap his arms around Magnus’s waist brining him, so Magnus back was against Alec’s front and then to his shock Magnus felt a tail wrap around his leg. Magnus opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Alec and he said.

“I love you Alec.” Alec grinned and gave Magnus a peck on the lips. It was soft and gentle. Conveying all the emotions both where feeling but didn’t say and Alec mumbled.

“I love you too, now go to sleep. We’ve both had a rough week.” Magnus nodded and let his eyes slip shut feeling secure, loved and knowing Alec was there next to him by the breathing on his neck and the slight twitch of Alec’s tail on his leg.  
Magnus had never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again guys!  
> I wasn't actually planning on making this a series but hey here we are!  
> This is probably still not good & I'll read it when I'm sane again and cry in embarassment.
> 
> like every other fic I have written, I am also writing this one at stupid o'clock at the time of writing this end notes it is 2:21am & I am running on energy drinks & my own self hatred.
> 
> So um this probably isn't going to be any good but if it's okay I hope that you do enjoy it :)  
> Please feel free to kudos & comment if you think it is good, it does make my day brighter when I get either of these things on something I have written!  
> Also if you have any recommendations for this please feel free to tell me them, I may even write them :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes I am unfortunatley still dyslexic so every mistake is my own
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
